All New Ghost Rider!
by RedDiEnd
Summary: Having his aunt pass away Drew "Knight" Cage wishes for his aunt to come back. It's not until he encounters the Devil "Mephisto" who will bring back his aunt but in return Drew becomes his rider. After doing so he's given another task. To stop Blackheart and his minions. (HIATUS)
1. A Beginning

Chapter 1: A Beginning

(New York Hills, Cemetery)

A black with some parts red sports car...more specifically a Bugatti drove up at the entrance of New Yorks most famous Cemetery. Out of the car came out a teenager who was supposedly at the age of 17 close to becoming 18. He sported black sneakers, white cargo pants, a black shirt followed with a white leather jacket on top. To his side pocket he had a chain he usually use if in danger.

The teenagers name was Drew "Knight" Cage. He was at the Cemetery due to the death of his aunt and since his parents thought it would be good if he visited her grave with Drew agreeing. In secret Drew was closer to his aunt than any of his other relatives. Drew went back in the car and grabbed a handful of flowers to put it on the grave. "Well time I got this over with" he muttered as he began to walk to his aunts grave.

After 2 minutes of walking he managed to find the grave that had the words "Emily Cage" and beneath it was "1954-2014" as he sighed. Drew placed the handful of flowers on the grave before looking at with his hands going in his pockets as he let out a sigh.

If Drew had been paying attention he would notice that a man in a suit but also sported a black trench coat as he had a cane in hand. "Tragic isn't it?" the man stated in question as Drew's eyes went wide as plates before looking behind. "Sorry to alarm you but it seems that you lost someone dear if I'm correct?" he said as Drew nodded while explaining it was his aunt. "Its a shame you lost your aunt but let me ask you this..if there was a chance at bringing her back...would you take it?" he questioned as Drew began to think before saying yes.

"Well what if I told you..**_I_ **had the power to do so?" he stated in question with Drew looking at the man as if he were crazy. "Your trying to pull a joke right?" Drew questioned as the man shook his head no. "Oh but I am not" he said as out of nowhere a swirl of fire appeared next to him and a bulky skeleton with hellfire around his skull.

"We can do business if you wish but no need to feel threatned. My friend Vengeance doesn't bite" he assured with Drew motioning for him to continue. "Before we begin you can call me either Lucifer or..Mephisto. I have the power to bring back your deceased relative but everything comes at a price. Are you willing to sell my soul to me in exchange for you aunts life?" Mephisto questioned as Drew then begin to think on what he could do.

If he selled his soul he would be given back his aunts life but he remembed it was the devil and from what the church had told him "You can never trust the Devil". "So if I give you my soul..you'll return my aunts soul?" he questioned as Mephisto nodded his head.

"That is your choice..." he stated as in his hand he had Drew's aunt soul. "I can bring her back. One soul for another. You become my rider. You see, I have a son; Blackheart." he stated as Drew chuckled at the name "Blackheart" with Mephisto raising an eyebrow.

"He has been the most troubling...he is attempting a coup so he may rule hell once I'm gone. But if you become my rider, dispose of Blackheart and his companions, I'll return your soul and lift the curse from you. Your aunt lives and you get your soul back if you handle my little job; it's a win-win" he explained as now Drew realized the circumstances.

"I accept the deal" Drew stated as Mephisto smiled before snapping his fingers. "Splendid" he said as motioned for Vengeance to give Drew the curse which Vengeance looking at Mephisto before nodding as he walked up to Drew who gulped in slight fear. Vengeance then placed his hand on his forehead transferring the curse as red veins came out of Drew's skin with him screaming in pain.

Mephisto explained to Drew that the pain would go away but Drew was to busy screaming in pain as he sweat dropped. "_Why must they always scream in pain?_" Mephisto sweat dropped in thought.

Drew screamed in pain as he was now on his knees with fire swirling from Vengeances hands and into Drew. The process continues as Venegance finishes putting it with the pain that Drew suffered knocking him unconscious. Mephisto went up to unconscious Drew and smiled. "When you awaken, your aunt will be among the living once more. But remember this, I'm very strict on my deals. I'll be seeing you around Drew" Mephisto stated as he motioned for Vengeance to follow him which he did as the 2 left an out cold Drew.

Unknown to them a certain son of Mephsito had watched the whole affair from the tree he was behind. "Foolish father. Your efforts will have been in vain. Though, this young child does interest me. We'll meet soon child" Blackheart stated as he then vanished.

* * *

**(My first Ghost Rider story. :D I would like to thank my friend Unknown Nemesis for the dialogue and plot for the upcoming chapters after this one. He helped me so this wouldn't be possible without his assistance. So again I thank you UN)**


	2. The Arrival Of A Rider

Chapter 2: The Arrival Of A Rider

(Drew's House)

Drew woke up to see himself in his room and raised an eyebrow. Didn't he pass out at the Cemetery? He then looked at the clock and it read 11:30 A.M as his eyes were wide as plates. "_Crap my mom is so gonna be pissed_" he thought until he smelled something unusual in the air.

He smelled tacos but they were different. They were the ones his aunt Emily would make him but he then came to the realization that the Devil Mephisto had kept his promise and revived his aunt. "Aunt Emily is that you?" he questioned as he then heard a voice in reply causing Drew to quickly walk out his room and down the stairs up into the kitchen. After arriving in the kitchen he stopped as soon as he saw the person who was in front of him.

"A-Aunt?" Drew questioned as his aunt turned around and placed the tacos in a plate before looking at him with a smile and nodding. "Yes its me Drew" she said as he then hugged her with the latter returning the hug as a certain rider was watching this through the window before vanishing in a swirl of fire as he then appeared beside Mephisto.

"**How long do you think it'll be before she dies again?**" Vengeance asked as Mephisto who was twirling his cane looked at him. "Only a matter of time Vengeance and then when he let's out his emotions the rider will come forth" Mephisto explained as Vengeance stood their quietly but then nodded his head.

(Timeskip: Nighttime)

Drew woke after a long nap to see it was 8:30 P.M as he yawned and turned on his TV and began to watch the news. "_We come to you today with some shocking news. Down the street it seems a car crash has happened which resulted in a death of a women who looks to be 75_" the News Reporter stated as Drews eyes went wide eyed.

"_No he doesn't mean.._" Drew thought as he grabbed his white leather jacket and his car keys as he went out the house and into his Bugatti as he drove off towards the location.

After driving for 13 minutes he arrived as he saw multiple Policemen with pistols in their hands as he ran up to them. "What happened?" he questioned as one of the Police officers explained that their was a car collision resulting in the death of a young man and a elderly woman.

"Please let me through. I think that's my aunt who was in the car crash!" Drew exclaimed with slight fear. The Police Officer shook his head until one of them motioned for Drew to pass which he did as he then saw aunt Emma's dead body. "No.." Drew muttered as he began to tear up with one of the Police Officers putting his hand on Drew's shoulder.

Meanwhile from a alley Mephisto was watching this as he smirked. "Good.." he smirked as Drew got up with tears in his eyes. Mephisto was about to walk away until Drew saw him and then ran up to him with Mephisto looking at him.

"You...you lied to me!" Drew exclaimed in anger as Mephsito smirked at him while holding his cane. "No I kept your promise Drew. Remember a deal is a deal and you have to pay up your end of the bargain" he stated as Drew growled remembering the events of the deal. However Drew then noticed his hands were slowly lighting on fire as groaned trying to stop it as Mephisto looked on before walking away.

"Unleash the power of the rider..Drew Cage.." Mephisto stated as he vanished with Drew trying to cover his hands as he ran to his car and tried to start it but to no avail. Suddenly the car then glowed bright red as it then drove on its own much to Drew's shock.

(Abandoned Factory)

Blackheart (in human form) walked alongside 3 other demons. "When do you think he's gonna come?" one of them asked as Blackheart looked at the 3 and smirked. "Soon and besides I bet the curse is right now kicking in" he stated as they all raised eyebrows.

Meanwhile with Drew his hands were transformed into skeleton but were on fire as his car was driving at max speed with a senior citizen looking at the passing car as if it was possessed. "Why won't it stop?!" Drew questioned as he tried to stop the car but to no avail as the car passed Blackheart and the 3 other demons causing them to look at the car as if it just came out the sky.

"Um did anyone else see a car that had a emo person in it?" Blackheart questioned as the 3 demons nodded their heads in agreement. The car stopped in a certain area as Drew flew through the car window as his face began to smoke as he screamed with his skeleton fingers on fire as his white boots made flaming marks on the ground. His skin began to peel off as fire came out of his sockets slowly revealing his skull head.

Soon the fire surrounded his skull as Drew had completed his transformation into the Ghost Rider as he roared into the sky. He walked out only to meet up with Blackheart who smirked upon his arrival. "Well things have sure gotten interesting" Blackheart smirked.


	3. Beaten & Vengeance

Chapter 3: Beaten & Vengeance

(With Drew)

The newly transformed Ghost Rider turned his attention to Blackheart who clapped at the newly transformed rider. "We'll I'm just gonna ask. Are you lost? You looking for someone?" he asked as Ghost Rider pointed at him.

"**_Back_** _**to..hell..**_" he stated as Blackheart chuckled. "Sounds like we won't be having a simple conversation now are we?" he stated as Ghost Rider shook his head and walked towards Blackheart only for a gust of wind to knock him back into a generator as Blackheart chuckled at him.

"So this was all my father could put to together? Seriously?" he questioned as he was about to walk away until he noticed him rise up. Ghost Rider then pulled out the chain and cracked it and walked towards Blackheart who smirked.

Ghost Rider continued walking but stopped when he noticed that his foot was stuck in the puddle that was near by. "You should be more aware of your surrounding you know" Blackheart stated as the rider responded with a growl at him. Out of nowhere something entered Ghost Rider causing him to levitate in the air.

"Btw the guy who's possessing is named Mephistopheles. His name is similar to my dad but lets just say he's a tad different" Blackheart explains as Ghost Rider was levitated into the sky before falling hard onto the ground.

The other demon (Beelzebub) summoned a large spear and threw it at Drew causing it to go through him. The flames around his skull disappeared for a few seconds but then reappeared as he roared before pulling out the spear. He then stood up and wrapped the chain around his fist charging at Beelzebub who stood their.

Before he could land a punch he forgot about Mephistopheles as he was pushed back into the wall with Blackheart then going from his human form to his normal demon self as he walked to the downed rider.

"**You know if your all my father could put together I'm surprised I didn't defeat him centuries ago**" he stated as he noticed him trying to stand but grabbed him by the neck as the flames slowly started to disappear. "**Tisk...**" Blackheart stated as he threw the Ghost Rider head first into the Bugatti with the other 3 demons reappeared beside Blackheart.

Blackheart then used his telekinesis to make the Hellfire chain from Drew's pocket strangle Drew himself as the flames completely disappeared leaving only the skull. Blackheart tightened the grip with the other 3 demons smiling as Mephisto/Lucifer and Vengeance were watching from a certain location.

"He may need some training.." he said holding the cane as Vengeance looked at Mephisto and nodded in agreement. "**_This kid is sure getting his butt_** _**whooped..**_" Vengeance stated as Mephisto chuckled at his statement. "That's why your gonna be his trainer" Mephisto explained as Vengeance groaned.

Meanwhile with Drew he was then reverted back to his human form as he held his neck in pain with Blackheart then standing over him. Blackheart then stomped on Drew's neck causing Drew to cough up some blood as Blackheart continued to apply pressure with Drew struggling to push the foot off.

"**Like I said my father has really lost his touch on picking a mere teenager for the job!**" he stated as he continued to apply more pressure causing Drew's face to change into a slight blue color as Blackheart continued. After seconds of applying pressure to his neck Drew fell into a out cold state.

Blackheart then used his tail to pick the out cold Drew by the neck causing him to make eye contact. "**Word of advice kid..give up while you still can..**" Blackheart whispered as he then released Drew.

"**Shouldn't we kill this kid?**" Beelzebub questioned as Blackheart shook his head. "**We could...but it would be just a waste of time**" Blackheart explained as he and the 3 vanished.

Meanwhile with Mephisto he was pinching his forehead while holding his cane as Vengeance crossed his arms while resting against his Hellcycle. "Go and train him. And please train him good. I don't need to be embarrassed more than ever" he stated as Vengeance nodded before getting on his Hellcycle and driving off.

(34 Minutes Later..)

Vengeance then stopped as he arrived near Drew's Bugatti and saw the out cold teenager. "**_Man he's a heavy__ sleeper.._**" Vengeance muttered as he got off the Hellcycle and walked to Drew as he then began to poke him with a stick as seconds later Drew woke up before noticing Vengeance._  
_

"What the hell do you want?" he questioned as Vengeance explained the whole situation about how Mephisto wanted him to train Drew so he could be more prepared against Blackheart and his forces as Drew glared at him. "If that's the case...THEN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I WAS GETTING MY BUTT KICKED?!" Drew questioned as Vengeance smirked.

"**_Banging yo_ _mom!_**" Vengeance laughed as Drew's eye twitched at his response with Vengeance stating that they needed to get started with the training but he knew that Drew was technically still human so he offered him to rest with Drew shaking his head as he stood up.**  
**

Drew then remembered his aunts death and clenched his fists as Vengeance noticed this and raised his eyebrow..if he had one. "Mephisto lied to me. He promised my aunts life only for her to die in a car accident!" Drew yelled as Vengeance placed a finger on his skull.

"**_We'll that's were your wrong Cage. He did actually stay true to his word and brought her back but not in the best_ _condition..._**" he explained as Drew growled at him. "We'll then...where do we start?" Drew questioned as Vengeance chuckled at him. "_**We'll that depends Drew...are you ready for some grueling** **training?**_" he asked as Drew smirked at him and nodded.

"Let's do this.." Drew stated cracking his knuckles.


	4. Training With Vengeance Part 1

Chapter 4: Training With Vengeance Part 1

(_Last Time)_

_"**You know if your all my father could put together I'm surprised I didn't defeat him centuries ago**" he stated as he noticed him trying to stand but grabbed him by the neck as the flames slowly started to disappear. "**Tisk...**" Blackheart stated as he threw the Ghost Rider head first into the Bugatti with the other 3 demons reappeared beside Blackheart._

_"**Like I said my father has really lost his touch on picking a mere teenager for the job!**" he stated as he continued to apply more pressure causing Drew's face to change into a slight blue color as Blackheart continued. After seconds of applying pressure to his neck Drew fell into a out cold state._

_Blackheart then used his tail to pick the out cold Drew by the neck causing him to make eye contact. "**Word of advice kid..give up while you still can..**" Blackheart whispered as he then released Drew._

_"We'll then...where do we start?" Drew questioned as Vengeance chuckled at him. "__**We'll that depends Drew...are you ready for some grueling** **training?**_" he asked as Drew smirked at him and nodded.

_"Let's do this.." Drew stated cracking his knuckles._

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"**_Okay first things first. If I'm going to train you I'm gonna need to take you to Hell while your body is in a dormant state meaning your conscience will be in Hell with__ me._**" Vengeance began to explain as Drew understood everything that Vengeance had said.

"**_Also you embarrassed not only Ghost Riders in general but you also embarrassed Mephisto and because_** _**that-**_" he said before proceeding to pull out a huge hammer causing Drew's eyes to go wide as plates. "_**You must be** **punished..**_" Vengeance stated positioning the hammer.

"What in gods name is that?!" Drew yelled in question. "_**The hammer of discipline as well as your only means of coming to hell without killing you. Do you thump a Bible all** **day!?**_" Vengeance yelled as he smashes the hammer on Drew causing only his ghostly conscience to remain behind.

_(G- means Ghost since Drew's just a remaining ghostly conscience)_

"**_All is__ forgiven_**" Vengeance joked as Drew noticed that he was now a ghost while also looking at his bodies unconscious state. "You got to be kidding me" G-Drew muttered as Vengeance shook his head.

"**_I'm not. It's the only way to take you to Hell without your body getting ripped apart and humped by_ _Cerberus_**" he explained as Drew just pinched his forehead sighing at that statement. "Sweet lord I think your just making this up" G-Drew muttered as Vengeance who surprisingly heard him shook his head..or flaming skull in this case.

"_**Well be lucky your** **aren't**** dude**_" Vengeance stated as he then grabbed Drew and in a swirl of fire the 2 disappeared leaving Drew's body on the grass.

(In Hell)

Vengeance and G-Drew came out of the swirl of the fire as G-Drew looked around. "Huh..I thought Hell would be more...demonic" he stated as Vengeance just ignored his statement. "_**Okay..? We'll for your first lesson you'll need to master your basic weapon which is your** **chain**_" Vengeance explained as he proceeded to pull out his chain and cracked it similar to a whip as it then coated itself in Hellfire as Drew was amazed.

"Cool.." Drew stated as Vengeance then motioned for Drew to do the same thing. Drew nodded as he breathed in and readied himself before pulling out his chain from his pocket. Drew then cracked it like a whip in attempt to coat it with Hellfire but to no avail as he sighed.

Out of nowhere Vengeance then proceeded in his case "bitch" slap Drew multiple times stating "_**Nincompoop, must I hold your hand?!**_" as Drew then gritted his teeth with the chain now coating itself in Hellfire as Vengeance chuckled.

"_**Good..now I don't want to touch your squishy human flesh so I suggest you**** transform**_" Vengeance exclaimed crossing his arms as Drew nodded before transforming as Vengeance crossed his arms chuckling. "_**Now that you can transform and slightly mastered your Hellfire Chain. Now it's time to control Hellfire itself. In order to use bursts of Hellfire you'll need to channel your emotions and then** **release**_" Vengeance explained as he readied himself with Ghost Rider watching on.

Vengeance slowly began to build up his rage with Hellfire surrounding him and in a few seconds he released it as a large wall of Hellfire bursted through the ground with Ghost Rider managing to avoid it at the last second. "_**Woah..**_" was his only response as Vengeance then motioned for Drew to do the same.

Ghost Rider then nodded and began to build his rage with Hellfire slowly surrounding him as Vengeance then motioned for him to release which he did as Vengeance chuckled in amazement but glared as he noticed the Wall Of Hellfire almost strike him. "_**Hey watch the jacket. I literally worked hard to get this**** jacket**_" Vengeance stated as Ghost Rider just crossed his arms.

"_**I find it sad for you. You lost so easily to Blackheart. ****Your miserable, cowardly, and a wretched little boy. ****Don't you ever want to become a man? Don't you want to get on your bike and ride your way to** **glory?!**_" Vengeance questioned as Ghost Rider clenched his Hellfire Chain tightly in anger as Vengeance crossed his arms.

Before Vengeance could continue Ghost Rider then rammed Vengeance into the wall shooting a glare at him. "_**How about you shut it you overgrown piece of** **crap!**_" he stated as Vengeance laughed before mouthing the words "Make Me" as Ghost Rider then proceeded to wrap the chain around Vengeance before tossing him into a group of nearby demons.

Vengeance who landed on the demons wasn't amused as he then appeared right in front of Drew with a glare. "_**YOU!...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_PASS!_**" Vengeance exclaimed happily as Ghost Rider just looked at him in confusion. "_**What I'm trying to say is you passed in intimidating a mortal. I was judging to see whether or not you could scare a human and in short words you passed. Although you don't scare me so I suggest you work on** **it**_" Vengeance explained before chuckling.

Ghost Rider then thought of an idea as he reverted back to normal before reaching in his pocket for something causing Vengeance to question on what was he planning. "Here" Drew stated as he pulled out a photo of Granny Goodness from DC but the photo was so repulsive that when Vengeance looked at the photo he instantly backed up.

"_**SWEET LUCIFER WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS THAT?! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON WOULD WEAR** **THAT?!**_" Vengeance questioned as he cowered to a nearby wall and hugged his legs as Drew laughed at his misery.

"Being the devil's rider may have its perks" Drew thought as he laughed with Vengeance beginning to rock back and forth trying to remove the photo out of his mind.

* * *

**AN: For those who are questioning whether Vengeance is a mentor outside or inside Drew's mind. He's a mentor who will teach Drew the ways of being a Ghost Rider and later will be his subconsicience. **


	5. Training With Vengeance Part 2

Chapter 5: Training With Vengeance Part 2

* * *

(In Hell)

Drew tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Vengeance who was still rocking back and forth after seeing the photo of DC's Granny Goodness. "Um dude are you gonna stop cowering in fear?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow as Vengeance looked at him angrily.

"**Thats it kid...now were moving on to a more serious training!**" Vengeance stated in anger as hellfire surrounded him causing Drew to gulp in fear. "Mother.." was Drew's only response. "**Moving on...when your in Rider form, ****you're practically invincible to most methods of death such as hanging, getting shot, getting run over, etc. So I don't think I need to cover that with** **you**" Vengeance stated to Drew who nodded his head.

Vengeance proceeded to pull out what seemed to be a Shotgun. "**If your wondering what this is...this baby ****could punch a hole the size of a human skull in Blackheart's sorry** **ass**" Vengeance explained as he chuckled with Drew smirking at the idea of shooting Blackheart with Vengeance slowly looking at Drew if he was crazy.

"**What are you looking at? ****You thought you were going to use my baby? No way you're touching this! This gun's older than your damn aunt and you have your** **own!**" Vengeance stated as Drew growled at the comment of his aunt before questioning on where it was. "**I'm pretty sure it should be on your back**" Vengeance stated as Drew felt his back to find it right there as he pulled it out and smiled.

"**Careful kid. That can blow someone's head off like a melon**" Vengeance warned as Drew nodded in like he understood as Vengeance pointed a group of nearby demons instructing Drew to blast them much to their shock. Drew began to use the Shotgun at the demons firing bursts of hellfire at them.

Vengeance chuckled as the demons began to disintegrate with every shot as 2 minutes later Drew twirled the Shotgun around. "**We'll remarkable accuracy and by the way those demons will revive themselves and may possibly come back for revenge**" Vengeance exclaimed as Drew nodded but then gulped at the thought of them.

"**What else am I forgetting...oh and also you won't be able to transform during the day thats one. So your sorta like a werewolf at night...except a skeleton and on fire**" Vengeance remarked as Drew rolled his eyes.

"**Now your gonna learn the most deadliest move of them all the Penance Stare**" he explained as Drew raised a eyebrow at the name and questioned on what it was. "**We'll it's a deadly move where when you make the guilty look deep into your eyes and he/she feels all the pain he/she inflicted on others**" Vengeance stated as Drew awed at the power he could use before shaking his head.

"So where do we begin?" Drew asked as Vengeance motioned to the surface. "**In order for you to properly execute the move we need to head to the surface since all the demons here don't have one**" he explained as Drew nodded as in a second a swirl of fire surrounded the 2 and they vanished.

(In a Alleyway)

A mugger was beating a woman to death as he then pointed a Pistol straight at her forehead. "Give me all your money lady" the man said in a dark tone as the women cried for help which only made the mugger more furious. Before the woman could reply they heard a animalistic growl as they looked up only to see a unusual person.

He wore white boots, white jeans, a black shirt and a white leather jacket as in his hands he held a chain..but the most unusual feature was his flaming skeleton head. "What the-?" he asked but was cut as the Ghost Rider hopped off the building and landed near the 2.

The woman looked at the flaming rider who tilted his head as if he was motioning for her to leave which she did in a flash as the mugger glared at the Ghost Rider. "What the **** man?!" he said with the Rider slowly approaching him as he slowly walked back. Seconds later he grabbed the mugger by the throat and slammed him hard into the wall.

The mugger in response fired his pistol into the Riders chest leaving a hole but it slowly regenerated as he snarled at the mugger causing him to gulp in fear. "_**You are stained by the blood of the innocent. For that you shall** **pay**_" he said in a dark tone as the mugger tried to break free as they slowly made eye contact.

"_**Look into my** **eyes!**_" he ordered as the mugger screamed violently for a few minutes as he began to relive various memories as seconds later he was dropped to the ground with Drew reverting to normal. "Pathetic" Drew spat as he walked off leaving the blinded mugger who was cowering in fear.

Drew walked out of the alleyway as unknown to him Vengeance walked and saw the mugger before chuckling to himself. "**Heh..**" was his only response before blasting the muggers head clear off leaving a bloody mess as he walked off with Drew. Unknown to them a teenager about 19 years watched them and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow flaming skeleton? Looks like my vacation can wait.." she said as she vanished into a ball of wind.

(Back In Hell)

A swirl of fire appeared as Vengeance and Drew came out of it. "**You did good kid. Could of done better but you still did good**" Vengeance stated patting his back as Drew rolled his eyes at him.

"**Don't get so cocky now kid. You never know who you can run into**" Vengeance warned as Drew nodded his head. "Oh please what's the worse that can happen? Like a bunch of demons from earlier are gonna surround us in a act of revenge?" Drew joked as Vengeance shrugged but in a flash a crowd of demons surrounded them as Vengeance face palmed.

"**You just had to say something kid**" Vengeance stated as Drew gulped. "Oh boy.." was his only response.


End file.
